A Play to End All Plays
by remoob1513
Summary: LVPD is on its toes as it does its first play.


A Play to End All Plays 1/?

Rating: possible R

Disclaimer: I only own the plot

Summary: LVPD is on its toes as it does its first ever play. (Summary sucks may change)

"Are they seriously kidding?" Nick baulked, seeing the piece of paper before him.

"What are you gripping about now Stokes? They take away your favorite football team?" Wendy snickered, her domed dimples making an appearance causing the Texan to quiver slightly.

"This joke of a play that Ecklie is forcing us to do?"

"Huh? What play? And how is he forcing us to do it?"

"Take a look." He mumbled, thrusting the paper into her line of sight.

'A Play For All Plays: Written by our own Conrad Ecklie. Produced by our print tech Jacqui Franco. Starring our wonderfully talented CSI's from day, swing, and night shift.'

Reading further down it said; 'Mandatory participation by all.' "This has to be a joke."

Just before the Texan could respond two bellowing voices could be heard approaching the break room.

"No Greg, you can't draw that conclusion, just because she was getting all twitchy with you." Sara all but growled stepping into the break room, her posture was set as one of irritation as she made her way to the coffee pot.

"But Sara its classic body language signs. She was turned towards me, she was fidgety and she had this nervous giggle going." He said wrenching the pot out of her hands and pouring himself a cup.

She should have been used to this by now being that her and Greg had worked just about every case together since he passed his proficiency together but still it seemed he did do things to just get on her nerves.

"Greg our suspect was not hitting on you, she was nervous because she knew that we knew she did it."

"Right Sidle…" Greg sneered, turning to Nick and Wendy leaving his back to the brunette. "…your just jealous that she was flirting with me."

Even as she declined any such interest in the ex tech Nick could see a deep crimson blush fanning the brunettes face, proving otherwise.

"I'd be careful spreading drama like that around the lab…" Nicky chuckled, thrusting the ad their way. "…or you might end up being the stars of the play."

"What play?" Sara snapped, snatching the paper out of Greg's hands.

"Hey!"

"This has got to be a joke." She growled, looking over the sheet.

"Of course it is but it doesn't surprise me that Ecklie wants to shove more work up our asses." Greg snickered, before adding. "I think he likes asses. Nice big juicy ones…plump."

Using the back of her hand, Sara smacked his chest, an unyielding smile gracing her lips. "Funny Sanders."

Clearing his throat Nick shook his head, the obvious sexual tension between his coworkers slipping away. "Well time to get back to work all."

"Can you believe Ecklie is doing this stupid play? What is he gonna want us to do broadway next? What have us sing dance and map out a crime scene?"

"Catherine calm down." Gil chided his wife, his hand coming to rest on the curve of her extended belly. "It's not like you'll be in it anyway."

"I know but you know how embarrassing this is for our coworkers."

"Yes but I'm sure they'll manage, there adults. Besides who knows what will come of this."

At those words the strawberry blonde squinted her eyes at her husband. "What are you up to Gilbert?"

"I am up to nothing, this is all Conrad my dear."

Her investigative eye still quirked, Catherine bit her lip. "You're up to something Mr. Grissom and I'm gonna find out what that is."

"Whatever you say my dear, whatever you say."

"So what do you think of this whole play thing?" Greg asked a few hours later as he and Sara sat in the layout room sifting through evidence from there most recent case.

"Some more of Ecklie's bullshit, trying to make a mockery out of the crime lab and graveyard." The brunette mumbled, her eyes not straying from the crime scene photos before her.

"You don't think you'll be able to do it?"

"Greg, I can act just fine. It's doing something Ecklie's forcing me to do that I don't like."

"Well hey…" The dirty blonde smiled, knocking his shoulder playfully into hers. "Atleast you'll have me there."

Turning to him, she flashed her gap toothed smile. "Yeah."

Locking eyes, they got lost in a sea of mill chocolate and hazel, their case forgotten.

Well until… "Hey whose up for some grub? Gris said he'd flip the bill." The Texan groused, stepping into the room, effectively breaking up the gravitational pull that was held on the pair.

Pulling back Sara was surprised to find herself mere inches from the ex tech. "Yeah we'll meet you out by the car."

"Sweet." Nick smiled, before bolting to the SUV, ready to take a firm hold on the driver seat.

Watching the older man leave the room, Sara turned to Greg. "What was that?"

Smiling somewhat evily, Greg bit his lip. "You tell me." Before bolting out of the room after Nick.

Closing her eyes Sara could still smell his overwhelming scent of Blue Hawaiian and his Chrome cologne permeating her nostrils. "What's wrong with me?"

R&R… I know I still have other stories to finish but I had this sitting around I wanted to post while I could


End file.
